Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.707$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.707 = \dfrac{70.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.707} = 70.7\%$ $70.7$ per hundred = $70.7$ per cent = $70.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.